


My Heart Is Yours

by Cawerkuu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Coming Out, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt Dan Howell, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insecurity, M/M, Piano, Pirates, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: Phil is a prince. Dan is a pirate. The Moon Pirates and The Royal Family have always held an alliance with each other so what happens when Phil realizes he's in love with Dan? And when he realizes there's more to these pirates than what they try to give off?





	My Heart Is Yours

Maybe Phil was foolish - selfish even - but he couldn't bring himself to any other logical conclusion. He was absolute, undoubtedly, in love with Dan Howell; a pirate for God's Sake.

He wasn't a typical pirate, he didn't go around stealing riches from people and sailing across the sea in search of the Golden Island like the stereotype but rather he - or rather his crew - served The Royal Family. They brought back sea animals to distribute to different sellers for food, often entertaining the family with their great adventures, and if they ever needed to help the sailors, they would.

Unlike his crew, Dan was a timid and sweet boy. Well, he shouldn't say boy but rather man but he couldn't help when the guy had a babyface he could squish for days! His mother does, so why not him? Dan was just so precious and Phil was enamored with him.

Phil remembers the first day he met Dan, he was the reason Phil realized he liked boys and never had an interest in girls in the first place.

* * *

 

"Philip, we are meeting with the Moon Pirates, I expect you to be on your best behavior, as a prince should." Kath, his mother, warned ahead of time, as she was handed a white button-up blouse with frills on it by one of their many servers. "We have the finest sailors, the best out of the best and we should be grateful for them. The working make this country what it is, after all, dear!"

When Kath was young, she met Phil's dad at a market one day and before his father realized it, he was chasing after and seeking out to meet Kath in the market where she worked, selling a mix of jewelry she made herself and crops her brothers farmed. They were both helplessly in love, too afraid of the system to admit to each other but when his dad was finally caught, he admitted his feelings for the poor girl who wore shaggy dirty rags and had a weak immune system because of all the times she got sick during the times she had to work, even if it was below freezing point. Surprisingly, his parent's allowed the love and was to be wed.

Despite becoming the Queen of England, she's never lost her pride and work ethic as a former working citizen child in poor working conditions. She discussed it with husband, about how horrible it was and how many times she had close calls to death so when the wise and old enough, with the support of The Royal Family, she approached Parliament and decided enough was enough with the horrible working conditions and child labor.

He admired his mother for that, she never left that part behind her but rather mixed her new self with her old self. She wore middle-class outfits instead of upper-class and her husband joined with her, the rest of the Royal Family following in their lead. Their family often visited the markets, enjoying the fresh air, meeting new people, and allowing themselves to grow closer with their kingdom. Phil would never say he hated in, quite the contrary, he loved every minute of it.

"Yes Ma," He responded, watching as she stepped out in that flurry blouse, a long black skirt, and low heels. She was much more down to earth than any other Queen ever heard of.

"Thank you, sweetie." She smiled, kissing his cheek before turning to Emile, the server who prepared their hair and makeup every day. "Now hurry off to get dressed, PJ is waiting."

"Okay!" He chipped before rushing down the hall, knocking into a server and apologizing along the way. He finally reached his room, the castle was way too big. "Ugh, I don't want to go!"

"You're already complaining, uh-oh." PJ, his curly-haired green-eyed friend chuckled. PJ was his friend and his personal server, he was there for Phil ever since birth to make sure Phil was never to come to any harm and make sure Phil was well taken care of. They had a close friendship thanks to that.

"But they're pirates! Isn't that dangerous, PJ? Surely that can put me in harms way so don't let go, I'll get killed!" Phil dramatically plopped down on the edge of the bed, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest.

"I doubt it, they wouldn't even escape the very room they were in if they harmed you." PJ sat down next to Phil, offering a reassuring smile. He tugged at the pillow Phil held tightly. "Plus it's an order from your parents, from the highest land so I cannot help it, Phil."

"Ugh, but they're pirates-"

"They're sailors." PJ rolled his eyes, ripping the pillow from the prince's gasp who gawked at him. "They just call themselves pirates to seem big and tough. The Royal Family has always had a truce with the Moon Pirates since long ago when they were _still_ pirates, but they are no longer so no need to fret, my young prince."

"But I don't-"

"You have to be the childish fifteen-year-old I've ever met." PJ rolled his eyes, shutting Phil temporarily up.

"Ugh, fine! I don't have to dress fancy, do I?" Phil pleaded.

"Only for dances, remember?" JP chuckled, pulling Phil up from his bed by his arms. "Let's get you dressed shall we?"

"Fine." Phil pouted, following PJ to his bathroom.

"You must bathe first, I know for a fact you didn't," PJ smirked.

"Ugh." Phil groaned, throwing his hands up before stripping from his clothes.

* * *

 

"Well if it isn't Philip Lester!" A man who was well-built with his seemingly older age, maybe in his mid-40s or 50s with a scruffy beard approached him. "I haven't seen you since you were three!"

"Oh, uh, greetings." Phil hadn't accepted anyone to actually approach him during this meetup.

"Oh, don't be shy! That's only allowed for Little Daniel there!" This man, who he assumed to be Captain of the crew, pointed to a boy who was indeed small with a lean figure and a beautiful bronze tan that Phil wasn't used to seeing from living in England. He looked as if he didn't eat as much as the other members of the crew which was a saddening thought. He was very cute, with adorable honey brown eyes with little flickers of whites shining in them from the chandelier above them and glistening golden brown curls thrown to the left of this face. He was just wearing completely black while the rest of the crew was dressed in different bright and vibrant shades of reds, blues, greens, and yellows.

"Is that the young one's name?" Kath asked, darting over at Daniel. "How old is he?"

"Fifteen ma'am, same as your boy here!" The Captain gave a swift pat to Phil on the back, stinging a little. He guessed the man didn't know his own strength.

"I assume he isn't working then, no?" Kath gave a stiff glare since the Moon Pirates knew well about her laws and morals when it came to child labor.

"Nope, nope! The poor boy was an orphan and he was a very adventurous one so we decided to give him a spot on the deck. You know, for him to see the world and stuff? He loves it here, don't you Daniel?" The Captain said, looking at Daniel who jumped at the mentioned of his name.

"W-what? I-I'm sorry I couldn't h-hear..." The poor flushed boy stuttered out, rushing towards the three. Up close, Daniel was even _cuter._ How was that possible? Phil was unsure.

"How do you like it with your crew was the question." Kath smiled sweetly down at the obviously nervous boy.

"O-oh, I love it! T-treats me will nice...I-I like taking the night s-shift, the stars are p-pretty on the s-sea." Daniel looked down his hands, pulling the long-sleeved shirt over his fingers making cute little sweater paws.

How is one guy this cute? More than any girl he's ever seen?

"I bet they are! I've always wondered how nice they look, I want to go on a suite myself with Phil and my husband one day. Maybe we could do that for your sixteenth birthday?" Kath asked Phil, who was still just admiring the view now that he had it up close.

"Yeah, cool," Phil muttered, not really interest. "The stars are really pretty on the balcony too."

"That's right, they are! Your room has the best sight, why don't you show Daniel here them?" Kath smiled at Daniel who jumped, widening his eyes and cheeks flushing bright red. She pinched a few his cheeks, "I'm sorry dear, you have such squishable cheeks! I love them so!"

"I-It's okay, h-highness." He smiled timidly, a dimple popping out. Does he have a _dimple_?

Okay, it's official; Daniel Howell is the cutest thing on this earth. You cannot convince Phil otherwise.

"Please hun, call me Kath!" She grinned, patting the young teenager lightly on the back. "Now scurry off you two, be a good host Phil!"

"Yes, Ma." He sighed, grabbing Dan's wrist. He ignored how Dan jumped but even more so, he ignored how the sparks flew when he finally got that skin-on-skin contact he had been secretly craving from this cute boy. "Come with me, over here."

"O-okay," Daniel said shyly.

"So Daniel-" Phil started out, walking down the obnoxiously long hallways.

"D-Dan..." He stuttered out, "I p-prefer to be called Dan, t-they just call me by my l-longer name."

"Well Dan," Phil smiled behind him at the entranced boy. "What part of England are you from?"

"Wokingham," Dan muttered.

"A-ha, no wonder you sound posh! Basically grew up with the Royal Family!" Phil giggled, opening the door to his room.

"W-why are you northern sounding?" Dan asked before hesitating.

"My mom is like that and so is my grams so I guess I kinda picked up on that, huh?" Phil smiled, urging Dan to pass his bed and make their way to the baloney. He grabbed the handle, twisting it before shoving it open to expose the darken night sky and glimmering white specs of stars covering it.

"W-woah." Dan stuttered, casting his head higher to get a good look at the sky. Phil felt his heart flutter a little at the expression Dan was making, completely and utterly in awe and entrancement from just see the stars. What other expressions did Dan make? Were they just as beautiful and magnificent as this one? If so, Phil wanted more. "They're...so pretty."

"They're very pretty," Phil smiled, not daring to look at the sky just yet because he felt as if he had the most beautiful view from just staring at Dan. He made Phil giddy to make Dan,  a complete stranger who just happened to the same age as him, happy. He looked down at his hand that was loosely holding Dan's wrist. Dan could've ripped his wrist away now but he didn't. "But I think there are more beautiful parts to this world than just something we can never truly reach."

"Oh really," Dan chuckled, ripping his gaze away from the stars to look at Phil with a grin. "What sights do you have in mind then, Prince Philip?"

Phil smirked with a surprising amount of spontaneous confidence said, "You."

"Pardon me?" Dan gawked, staring at Phil with a look that read 'you're-kidding-me-right' all over it.

"You are a beautiful sight," Phil said genuinely, really Dan was quite the amazing sight especially when he was in awe of something. Phil yearned to see more expressions that Dan holds but he knew that could never happen because Dan would be back on the sea in the matter a mere few days. He reached out and caress the pirate's face, his heart saddening at the thought of not seeing Dan again. "You're actually something I can touch and admire."

"I-" Dan flushed bright red, his eyes blown out in utter shock at the words leaving Phil's mouth. At least he had this to remember Dan by. "I don't know what to-"

"You don't have to say or do anything, I just like you. You're very cute by the way." Phil giggled and got brave, slipping his fingers downward and intertwining their fingers. He was scared, no, terrified of the reaction that he swore his heart was going to break his ribcage soon enough until Dan squeezed his hand back and often a shy smile.

"I'll take your word for it." Dan smiled, looking up at the taller teenager.

Phil's chest was all warm and fuzzy and he could feel his cheeks starting to hurt as he was smiling so hard just by being with Dan. He wasn't sure what this meant but all he knew was that he wished Dan never had to leave his side again. When the bitter goodbye had to come, Phil was so broken at it.

"Hug?" Phil muttered, tugging on Dan's shirt.

"How could I deny you?" Dan chuckled, he had finally let out his true cocky and sarcastic personality out towards the middle of the evening.

"I'm gonna miss you," Phil murmured when Dan threw through his arms around Phil's shoulders, burying his face in his neck.

"Don't, I'm really nothing to miss." Phil squeezed Dan, gripping on the dark clothing.

"You are, you are so great, Dan! I wish you didn't have to go but I know...that would be selfish of me..." Phil whispered on Dan's neck, making the boy in his arms shiver. "Because this is the life you chose for yourself, one of the adventures on the sea and catching fish."

"...yeah, I did chose this." Dan's tone went flat which bothered Phil a bit but he tried to just focus on hugging and absorbing Dan's warmth and memory into his brain before they had to rip away from each other for who knows how long. What if Dan dies on the sea?

He was still confused about why he was so happy and fuzzy with Dan. He had friends after all, but he never felt like this. So he did the only thing he knew to do, he went to PJ but he didn't explain to PJ that it was Dan or a guy.

"Dude, who's the lucky lady?" PJ grinned after hearing Phil go on and on about how amazing it felt to be near this mysterious person, how he wanted to shelter and protect them from the world as a good prince should, and how he wished they stayed by his side all the time.

"Huh? Why? They're just my friend." Phil asked, pouting. He didn't want any of the Royal Family to get involved.

"Because it sounds like you have a crush if you aren't already a complete lovesick fool for this girl," PJ smirked but he had no idea why Phil was in such shock.

He never liked a girl before. He never has and he supposed it was because he hadn't met the right one quite yet so he just waited and waited. And this is what fate brings to him, not a girl but a boy. A boy named Dan. A pirate boy named Dan. 

Oh, he was screwed.

"Crap." Phil cussed for the first time in his life, burying his face in his knees.

* * *

 

The second time Phil met Dan was when they were older, both seventeen at that time and Phil had yet to get over Dan or find any interest in females despite PJ's consistent questioning about this mysterious crush of his. 

He had his first kiss that day.

* * *

 

"I'm so glad to be back, ah, I miss London! So much culture, ya know?" Jon, the name of the Captain he had discovered after asking one of the servers after Dan left, said with eagerness and a wide grin. "If it isn't the prince, any ladies you interested in?"

"Nope," Phil said with complete honestly but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw PJ roll his. He searched the crew, there were way more than there were before but finally, he found Dan. He approached him, "Dan? Is that you?"

"Y-yeah." Dan shrunk, biting his lip. He shuffled uncomfortably on his feet, confusing Phil. Did he not like Phil anymore? "H-hi your highest."

"Eh? It's just Phil, like usual Dan." Phil smiled sweetly, trying to make Dan comfortable. "Uh, my mom is forcing me to take piano this year. I suck really bad, do you wanna see me fail?"

"I'm sure you aren't that bad." Dan laughed, finally loosening up. Phil smiled at this, grabbing Dan's hand and urging him to come.

"Come to realize how incorrect that statement of yours is, Dan Howell," Phil smirked back at Dan, who went wide-eyed and skin flushed a bright pastel pink.

"Y...you wish." Dan grinned back, his honey brown eyes twinkling. He was still a bit stiff until they were out of the sight of others.

"Is everything alright, Dan?" Phil finally gained the courage to stop his confident path, turning to face Dan. He was really a concern. He seemed oddly nervous and stiff when Phil approach him. "Um, did I upset you or something the last time you were here?"

"What? No, of course not! I-I-" Dan tried to explain but found himself glaring at his worn-out shoes. "I-I...I'm just shy, I'm sorry. It's hard to get over it and all."

Shy and adventurous? That didn't seem probable but neither did Dan.

"You don't have to be shy around me, Dan. We're friends after all." Phil finally intertwined their fingers together, feeling that fuzzy and warmness returning from two years ago. He really missed it and only got to feel it faintly when he thought about Dan.

"We are?" Dan looked up, eyes wide with shock. That upset Phil, didn't Dan know that?

"Of course we are. I like you, you like me, and we get along really well." Phil smiled happily, shuffling closer to Dan, wanting to absorb the heat from the cute boy standing near him.

"But why me? Why not the Captain? Why not one of the other crew people? Why me?" Dan looked so perplexed as if it was a math equation that had no true solution.

"Because you're you," Phil said it was just a matter of a fact. "Isn't that enough?"

"No, it's not!" Dan hollered, probably alerting nearby servers but Phil ignored that part of his brain. "I'm not enough, don't you get that? I'm an orphan, Phil! Do you know what that means? My parents didn't want me, I was so useless and disgusting to them when I was born!"

"No, that's not true! It can't be true!" Phil felt an overwhelming anger and fear building up inside him. There was no way in hell Dan was anyway near disgusting or useless. He was everything but! "You are amazing, cute, handsome, funny, and charismatic Dan! They just don't realize what they missed out on!"

"I-" But before he could try to argue, he burst out in sobs. Phil couldn't bear seeing the boy curl up into himself and cry so he hurriedly but gently took the boy into his arms, running his hands down his back in a soothing matter. He let the boy stain his shirt with salty tears because that didn't matter. Nothing did besides Dan. He felt Dan flinch when he clutched Dan closer, figuring he just wasn't expecting it. "I'm sorry, I'm so-"

"Wonderful? Magnificent? Beautiful? Cute? Lovely? Amazing? Handsome? Gorgeous? Yes, you are and never be sorry or ashamed for any of that, love." Phil whispered in his ear, watching the boy relax in his arms from the softly spoken words.

"Y-you think I'm g-gorgeous?" Dan looked up at Phil who gulped, not expecting this bit him in the behind but hey, take a chance. That's what it's always been with Dan. It was him constantly taking chances with the most beautiful piece of walking and breathing form of art there was to be on this earth.

"Yes, of course. Who can't? How can't you see how wonderfully dead drop handsome you are, Dan?" They were so close, he watched Dan shiver from how close his breath was.

"I, no, no I'm not..." Phil was getting a little mad he couldn't see the beauty in himself. Honestly, no one, not even himself, was allowed to insult or dare claim Dan was anything less than magnificently amazing and handsome.

"Do I need to show you in order to prove it to you?" Phil wondered if Dan truly knew what that entailed because he was nodding as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth but he listened to, either way, keeping his promise. He gently pushed Dan against the wall of the hallway, placing his hand on the wall next to Dan's head and the other coming around to tangle his fingers in the golden locks he's been dreaming about touching for ages. He watched as Dan stared in awe, soft pink kissable lips parted as he waited for Phil to make a move. Finally, Phil grabbed the courage to and pressed his lips against Dan's, moving them along each other.

It was like they were puzzle pieces, fitting in together so perfectly and they were made for each other and only each other and no other could possibly cherish the other as they could. Phil slipped his hands to cup Dan's cheeks, caressing the outline of his jawline. His skin was so soft and plump and his lips worked their magic against Phil's as they melded into each other like two pieces of clay to make the picture art piece.

"Do you see now?" Phil mumbled against Dan's lips. Speaking of Dan, his arms had somehow ended up wrapped around Phil's torso in the middle of the kissing. He stared down at Dan who was looking adorable as ever, with his wide doe eyed expression full in awe and his cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink that made Phil nearly coo out loud. What wasn't perfect about Dan?

"I think so. You might have to do it again to convince me." He smirked, the cocky and sassy personality he had memorized coming straight back to him without fear or shyness. He smirked and then pressed his lips against Dan's once again firmly.

"We need to go or I'll never show you how bad I am at the piano." Phil chuckled, watching Dan whimper from the loss of contact. He did his best to put away his worries and insecurities about the fact that Dan would once again be leaving soon again for another two years.

"Wow me," Dan smirked, gaining the confidence to intertwine their fingers once again like earlier. Phil smiled and finished the path to the piano room. Just as Phil began to open the door, the dinner bell rang.

"How long were we..." Phil began to blush at the thought, looking at their hands and so Dan joined in too at the thought.

"We should hurry back," Dan said sheepishly, smiling back up at Phil who grinned back.

"Yeah, race you?" Phil smirked, his electric blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh, you're on Princey," Dan smirked, running off towards the dining area.

"Hey!" Phil called back, hurrying to catch up to Dan.

* * *

 

And finally, after another two years, Phil would be meeting Dan at the age of nineteen. He was ecstatic to meet him and The Royal Family knew of his obvious crush on the pirate boy after he admitted being gay to them half a year ago.

* * *

 

"I-I have something to say," Phil said at the toast with everyone holding their glasses of champagne up, celebrating Phil's nineteenth birthday.

"Go ahead, darling." Kath smiled up at him, watching him stand from his seat and clinking the silver fork with the glass of the cup.

"I k-know this is conversational andy-you'll probably d...disown me after you hear the truth," He looked anxiously at his parent's who wore curious but worried expressions. He dared to glance at PJ who was completely confused because he usually knew everything Phil did but on the nights Dan was over, PJ happened to have the day off to spend with his girlfriend, Sophie. "I-I'm a homosexual, I'm g-gay...I fancy boys n-not girls."

"Oh, sweetie! Is that all?" Kath let out a relieved sigh which perplexed Phil.

"U-um yeah, I wasn't sure how y-you would react..." He muttered, looking down at his lap once he sat back down and scooted up to the table.

"Sweetie, I've been thinking about addressing the homosexual 'issues' and granting equal rights to them for quite a while..." Kath said, surprising Phil who snapped his gaze to stare in bewilderment at his mother. He had no idea she was planning such a thing. "...but this gives me even more reason to hurry through with. Surely, there's a boy you fancy then?"

"Oh yeah, he does," PJ said before he was cut. "I had a hunch Phil was gay or bi, but I didn't want to assume. He definitely is head over heels with that Daniel boy."

"Oh, the young pirate member of the Moon Pirates?" His father smiled, already liking the sound of the two boys together.

"Guys! Stop!" Phil flushed red, this was so embarrassing. His most sacred and longest held secret was now released and they were talking about it directly _in front_ of him.

"What? It's cute! You guys would make an awesome couple!" PJ smirked, winking towards Phil. "Isn't he coming back soon anyway?"

"Yes, in six months as per usual!" Kath smirked evilly (in Phil's opinion), clapping her hands together. "This is perfect! Phil, is Daniel aware of your feelings toward him?"

"U-uh, I, er kissed him l-last time..." Phil admitted, fiddling with the cut pork on his plate.

"What?! And you didn't offer him to stay- how rude, Philip! Shame on you!" Kath shook her head, pouting. "I thought you would know how to treat your partner, I'm disappointed! You must talk with him right away and confess straight away! I will not allow anything else, I am ashamed."

"I-I wasn't sure how you would react." Phil shrugged, finally deciding on a piece of cut pork and digging the teeth of his fork in it, watching juice spill out from the applied pressure.

"Oh hun, don't worry about it! We love you just as you plus I adore Daniel as it is! He has such squishable cheeks!" Kath giggled.

"T-thanks." Phil has never blushed or stuttered this much in his entire life.

"Your welcome, now tell us all about Daniel and the time you spent together. I must know all of it!" Kath urged with a grin.

"I agree, Kath. I'm mad you didn't tell your best friend!" PJ whined. "Tell us about Daniel now!"

"Well, for one he prefers Dan instead of Daniel." Phil wasn't even aware of the cheeky grin already on his face but the others did and their hearts were already melting at the sights.

* * *

 

And here he was, standing in front of a tall mirror, repeatedly checking himself. He was dressed in a black button-up tucked in blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots. He tried to be decent but look nice as well, PJ complimented him most on these clothes whenever he wore it so he assumed they were the best option. He had Emile do his quiff as always, perfectly combined back as he prefers it.

"You're going to wear yourself out by pacing." PJ chuckled from the corner of the room, watching Phil worry anxiously about how he looks. "Honestly, from what you've told us he's totally into you. You needn't worry, Phil. Come on, relax a little."

He was right. He never had anyone to compare love beside Dan but at the same time, he never wanted to love anyone but Dan so he had to go off the advice of the rest of his family. They were saying for sure Dan liked him, he did kiss him back and asked for another kiss after that. He had to like him for sure! "Yeah, I just hope you're right. I _really_ like him, PJ."

"Would you marry him?" PJ asked seriously for once.

"On the spot, if I got the chance," Phil said with a smirk, watching PJ smile from the mirror and hearing his chuckle behind him.

"Confident and ready, aren't you?" PJ said.

"I can't help it, I've never felt like this for anyone but Dan. I just want all of him, for me to protect and make mine. I want the whole world to know he's mine and he's my prince and no one else can dare to be able to admire and cherish him as I wish to every day at every moment I can." Phil admitted, smiling down at his feet.

"My god, you're really into this kid." PJ laughed, clutching his stomach with a kind smile on his face.

"PJ! Shut up!" Phil turned on his heel, blushing a vibrant red.

"Yes, yes. As you wish." PJ smiled, glancing a look at the clock before smirking evilly at Phil. "It's time."

"Crap." Phil cussed for the second time in his life.

* * *

 

"Welcome, welcome Moon Pirates! It's so wonderful to see you, Jon!" Kath smiled ever happily, encapturing Jon in a hug but Phil couldn't help but feel his heart race at an abnormal rate. Dan often did that to him.

Especially Dan with a black eye.

As usual, Phil approached Dan with a kind smile. Dan was even hotter than he remembered. He was wearing a black, as always, sweater, pants, and shoes. His wonderful honey brown eyes were cast away and he had bags underneath them, almost as if he hadn't slept in decades and around his right eye was a dark purple bruise that tore Phil's heart at the core. "Hey, Dan."

"Evening, Prince Philip." He spoke with any emotion, almost as if he was a robot. It broke Phil even more.

"You don't have to be all proper with me, remember? We're friends!" He said chipperly but he couldn't begin to help feeling eyes on that. It wasn't just The Royal Family's expectant pleased gazes as they watched two lovebirds reconnect, no, he expected that. He couldn't help but notice all the dirty, disgust, and warning glares being sent Dan's way by his crewmates.

"Oh, okay," Dan said timidly. Phil wished he could always be himself without him having to go coax Dan into it slowly.

"You look like you could use something to drink, want to head there?" Phil offered, smiling kindly. He needed a non-gay excuse since he guessed why those crewmates were glaring at them so harshly.

"I'm good, thanks," Dan said, still not looking at him or smiling.

"The stars are pretty tonight, wanna go check them out?" Phil asked.

"I've already seen them here," Dan said with no emotion in his voice _still._

"I want to notice you to my best friend, he was off duty the other two times you visit but he isn't now. This way!" Phil wouldn't take no for an answer this time, he _needed_ to talk to Dan. He grabbed the tanned boy's wrist, dragging him towards the hall where PJ was awaiting expectedly.

"This is PJ, Dan. PJ, this is Dan. He's my best friend, he's known me since birth." Phil explained, smiling at Dan who finally peeked up to look at PJ.

"Sadly," PJ said, sighing making Phil glare. He put his hand out for Dan to shake, "Nice to meet you mate, heard lots about you from this one here. He won't shut up about you."

"PJ!" Phil screeched, flushing red again for the second time that day within the last half hour.

"What? It's true." PJ snickered.

"Nice to meet you too, sorry I can't say the same. I didn't even know you existed." Dan smirked, showing a true side of himself again.

"What? I'm offended, Phil! How data you!" PJ dramatically placed a hand on his heart, acting as if he had been wounded.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Shut up. We're going to my room, call us when it's time for dinner."

"Of course, my young prince." He said just to annoy Phil.

* * *

 

"Dan, it's so good to see you again." Phil smiled, hugging Dan.

"Y-yeah." Dan squeaked out, sounding like he was in pain.

"Dan, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Phil said worriedly, bringing Dan to sit down on his bed with him. "Sit with me, please?"

"Okay." Dan pouted but sat down. He didn't want to get too close to Phil, it could be too problematic. He was gay and an orphan so he was never sure why Phil ever want to be friends with him? "I'm okay really, just wasn't expecting it."

"Okay," Phil said, not convinced. "Dan, I need to tell you something really important."

"Okay," Dan smiled, glad the conversation drifted elsewhere. "Don't tell me you're secretly fifty now."

"I'm not!" Phil giggled.

"Alright then, tell me that Prince," Dan smirked, his beautiful honey brown eyes twinkling in a way that always made his heart flutter.

Phil took a deep breath, trying to relax his nerves. "Dan, I'm in love with you. I love your cocky and sarcastic personality, I love your stupid little grins when you win, I love your cute little dimple, and I love your eyes and so so much more. I know it seems foolish of me like a prince to fall in love with someone I've only met twice but I can't help it." Phil smiled, taking Dan's hands within his own. "I yearn to call you mine, to get on my knees and worship every part of you until you know for a fact that you are the most wonderful and magnificent person in the world. Please, Dan, do you feel the same? Do you love me? Was that kiss something more like it was to me?"

"P-Phil, you shouldn't..." Dan choked, looking down at their hands. "Y-you shouldn't like me! I-I'm not worthy, I'm not good enough!"

"Yes, you are!" Phil argued, grabbing Dan's chin and lifting up. He grimaced at the bruise on his right eye. "I want to punish whoever hurt you, who dares to harm such a brilliant and wonderful individual? That is a sin!"

"B-but I'm not-"

"Yes, you are!" Phil refused to let Dan talk bad about himself. Phil never understood why Dan could never see the good in himself. "I love every piece of you, you are so worthy of my love, darling. It is I who is undeserving of your presence."

"Then why..." Dan looked away from Phil, tears falling down and wetting his cheeks. "Why am I punished then? Tell me that, being gay is wrong isn't it?!"

"No, of course not! Who dares to tell you such a thing? You do not deserve punishment!" Phil felt anger bubble inside him, wanting to make whoever made Dan's beautiful and sparkling mind twist into this.

"Then why does he beat me?!" Dan finally screamed out, clutching on Phil's collar.

"Who..." Phil gritted his teeth, bringing Dan closer than ever before. "Who hurts you? What do they do? Please, Dan, let me in."

"Jon does, I'm an orphan and gay...that's even worse." Dan's tears trickled down cheeks and slowly falling off his chin to stain his shirt. "They beat me, it hurts so much. I hate the whip, it hurts so much Phil."

"Dan, can I remove your shirt?" Phil said being brave, he couldn't allow anything like this to continue.

"You don't want to see-"

"Yes, I do! It could get infected!" Phil reasoned with Dan who sighed and nodded. Phil gently grasped the hem of the sweater and pulled it up, gasping at the long pink scars that littered Dan's chest.

"See? It's ugly." Dan whispered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"For how long? How long have they've been doing this?" Phil grabbed Dan's arms, pulling him into his arms. He growled when he saw fresh red deep marks from a whip all scattered across his back.

"E-ever since I joined..." Dan whimpered, clinging to Phil. "T-they stole me from the orphanage. I went top-pay them-milkman and they g-grabbed me."

"They'll pay," Phil whispered against the warm skin of Dan's shoulder. "They won't get away with hurting you. You deserve the perfect and most glorious life imaginable."

"I-"

"Don't fight me, Dan. I love you more than words can begin to explain." Phil cupped Dan's face that was hovering above him. He chuckled before saying, "You never answered my question, silly. Do you love me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Dan laughed, pushing his lips firmly against Phil's, molding and fitting together like they did two years ago.

"Maybe I'd like to hear it," Phil mumbled against Dan's lips.

"It would only feed your ego," Dan chuckled, kissing him again.

"True." Phil chuckled, gently running his hands up and down Dan's damaged back. "Come on, we should get you patched up, my love."

"Okay, I trust you." Dan sighed before kissing Phil again. Phil gently smiled caressing Dan's jawline before making Dan get off his lap to put his sweater back on.

 


End file.
